Conquering the Darkness
by Queen Sunstar
Summary: When the Shadow Queen Villana is reawakened, Mario refuses to fight, and chooses instead to work for her, Brighton is forced to make a desperate gamble to save the world from Villanas evil clutches. Better summery inside
1. Chapter 1

**Queen Sunstar: Hello, Everybody! I just defeated Paper Mario and the thousand year door, and I noticed that at the final battle, there were the two choices, fight, or join the Shadow Queen. I decided to write a story based on choice two, Join the Shadow Queen. In this story, Mario becomes evil, and it is up to Goombella, Koops, Flurrie, Wildfire, Vivian, and Bobbery to try to save him, by defeating the shadow Queen themselves. They realize they are in way over their heads, and Brighton makes one last desperate gamble to save everyone. Here is the prologue. Wildfire is my yoshling. He is red with a green mane, and has an attitude. For those of you who are still confused, a yoshling is a baby yoshi. **

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Conquering the Darkness**

**Prologue**

"_I will give you a choice, join me, or fight me_" the Shadow Queen said.

"Ain't it oblivious, Queenie? We will fight! Right Mario? Mario?" Wildfire turned to his master, and looked up to him.

"I can't fight Peach, the woman I love." Mario answered.

"What? What kind of crazy talk is that?" Wildfire asked.

"Mario, she is not Peach anymore! Face it! She is your enemy!" Goombella cried out.

"Come on! I wanna give her a taste of her own medicine!" Wildfire cried.

"Wildfire, calm down. I refuse to fight the one I love. When I look at her, I see Peach. I can't do it. I can't fight Peach. I will join you, Shadow Queen Villana." Mario said.

"_You made a wise choice, Mario._" Queen Villana said. There was a flash of darkness, and Mario's eyes turned red. Slowly, he walked over to the Shadow Queen.

"No, Mario!" Bobbery screamed.

"He… he just… ooh! Just wait until I get my hands on you!" Wildfire charged, but Koops grabbed him.

"No, Wildfire! Don't be stupid! We need to retreat and find a way to defeat her! Once we defeat her, Mario should return to normal!" Koops cried, hanging on to the squirming tiny red yoshling.

"Gather around me!" Vivian cried suddenly, "I can get us all out of here!" the heroes, minus Mario, each reached out and touched the shadow siren. They were sucked into the shadows, and reemerged down under Rogueport. Minutes later, they exited the pipe into the darkness outside.

"I should have emerged here, instead of underground." Vivian panted, tired from the effort of moving six bodies, including her own, through the shadows.

"Look!" Goombella pointed at the sky, "Its Solance, and he is trying to fight through the darkness!"

"He is fading! He can't win!" Flurrie cried.

The last of the sunlight faded as Solance was forced to leave the sky. This had not occurred in a thousand years.

"Quick, to Professor Frankie's house! He may be able to help!" Goombella led the way. They ran to Professor Frankie's house, and went in.

"Professor… She convinced Mario… to join her… any ideas?" Goombella panted.

"This is bad. I did a little more digging, and I found this book. It was written by a scribe from Emperor Kooplin's time. Here it is, the passage I think you need to hear. As the Emperor watched, a great battle between the Guardian of the Light and the Demon of Shadow took place. The land became scared by fire, and yet the combatants continued to heave powerful Magicks at each other. The Demon finally overcame the brave Guardian, and cast her out of the sky. The Emperor could take this no longer and challenged the Demon to a duel. The Crystal Stars that had surrounded the Guardian came to him, and with their individual powers, the Emperor was able to weaken the Demon severely, and locked her away behind a door in the ruins of Nilapook, ancient capital of Koopalin." Frankie looked up, "The battle was so ruinous that it changed the shape of the land."

"But how do we fight her?" Goombella asked.

"You can't fight her anymore. It is up to the Guardian to fight her now." Frankie closed the ancient book, and a piece of paper fell out. Something was scribbled on it.

"What language is this?" Goombella asked, picking it up. Frankie read it.

"Its an ancient Skyland dialect. It reads, Abeo abdera nox noctis redeo adfero flamma. I can't translate it into English, sorry." Frankie said.

"I can." Koops said, suddenly.

"Well, out with it!" Wildfire demanded.

"It translates into from the darkness comes new light." Koops said, "I studied Ancient Skyland in school."

Each of the heroes looked at one another. They knew what would have to happen next. A colossal cosmic battle was coming, and the world would never be the same again!

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Queen Sunstar: That is it for the prologue. Review, and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Queen Sunstar: I am back with chapter two of Conquering the Darkness! Like before, I own nothing of the Mario Bros, except the story below, and some of the characters like Solance.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Solance pounded on the front gate of Clockwork Castle with his fists. His sides heaved with each breath he took, and sweat poured down his face. He looked behind him, as the darkness billowed closer, and closer to the castle.

"Come on, Brighton! I know you are home! This is urgent!" He muttered under his breath.

With a low groan, the front gate swung open. Solance bolted through the gate, and ran inside the castle. He found Brighton in one of the sitting rooms.

"This had better be good." The older Sun said.

"Dark… outside…" Solance wheezed.

"Of course it is dark outside! You are supposed to be out there, creating the day!" Brighton snapped.

"No, not that kind of darkness, sir, the kind that comes with the Shadow Queen!" Solance shrank back, nervously. He could tell that the Great Lord was in a sour mood.

"Solance, for the last time, the stories I told you of the Shadow Queen are just stories! She doesn't exist!" Brighton glared at Solance.

"But sir, I am telling you, this is not normal darkness!" Solance said, trying to keep his voice from shaking.

"Every darkness with you is not normal! Get your backside back out there in the sky and make it light! If you leave your post again, I promise, Overlord Solarton will hear of it!" Brighton ordered.

"But sir! If this darkness is normal, where are the stars?" Solance tried.

Brighton felt his blood pressure go up.

"Solance, you should know by now that the darkness comes before the light! If it will make you feel better, I'll go out there with you and confirm that fact it is normal darkness!" Brighton said, barely keeping his temper, which he was famous for, in check.

"You will see that I was right." Solance said.

The two suns stepped outside. A deep sense of foreboding swept through Brighton's body, and he shuddered involuntarily. The sky was an oily black color. No light came through.

Brighton! 

Brighton jumped slightly as Twilas voice cut through his thoughts. A Sun shared a special bond with his Moon by being able to communicate mentally to each other. Brighton opened his mental link to Twila and replied.

Yes, Twila? 

What is this darkness? 

I don't know, my love. Return home for the time being. I don't want you working in the sky, in harms way. 

I will try to get out, my lord. 

"Brighton, Sir?" Solance asked, noticing the look of concentration on Brightons face.

"Solance, you were right. This darkness is not normal. Go to Eldstars Haven, and alert Overlord Solarton to the situation." Brighton said, "I was communicating with Twila."

"Yes, sir." Solance said, flaming out.

Brighton turned back to the sky, and noticed a familiar figure shrouded in darkness.

"Mario?" He wondered.

The shape became more defined, and Brighton was shocked to see Mario, now dressed all in black with gray overalls, with red eyes, appear before him.

"Surprised?" Mario asked.

"No." Brighton replied, bracing for a battle he knew was coming.

"How about now?" a familiar female voice asked.

Peach stepped from the darkness. Her eyes glowed red. Her dress was black. Her normally blond hair was now black.

"Peach? That explains why Mario refused to fight." Brighton answered.

Both shadow charged beings charged. Brighton flamed out, to reappear behind them. His right hand glowed crimson, and seconds later, a powerful blast of solar energy lanced towards Mario. It was met by a bolt of shadowy energy, which caused a deafening explosion to tear through the court yard. Brighton dove behind a stone wall, and seconds later, sent a torrent of electricity back at the two shadows. It was met by a wave of darkness. The darkness crackled with purple lightening, and as it moved, it spread out. Brighton never saw it coming. It hit the sun with a terrifying force, sending him flying forward a few feet. Brighton hit the cement, hard, and slid several more feet. His right shoulder twisted under him, and he heard the sickening crack of the joint separating. He lay still for a few seconds, stunned, and in agony, but slowly climbed back up to his feet. He tasted the metal twang of blood in his mouth. Mario fired off another wave of shadow energy, and Brighton flamed out before it hit. He went up to Eldstars Haven.

"Brighton, you look like something the cat dragged in! what happened to you?" Eldstar floated over to the wounded Sun.

"I was attacked by the Shadow Queen and her disciple. Mario did this." Brighton said.

"Mario did that? Wait, don't tell me, Mario is the disciple. Kalmar, go get me Fate! This is urgent!" Eldstar turned to Kalmar.

"Yes, sire, you may want Klevar to take a look at Brighton while you wait." Kalmar said, Winking out to Fates Mountain.

"Where is Twila?" Brighton asked, wiping blood out of his right eye.

"Klevar, I need your medical expertise! Twila is still down on Earth, why?" Eldstar asked.

Klevar floated in, and began feeling Brightons injured shoulder, which brought a sharp gasp of pain from the Sun.

"He has a clean dislocation of the shoulder, sire. I need to try to reset it." Klevar said.

Brighton paled. He knew what was coming, and braced himself for it. Eldstar nodded, and floated to Brightons left side. Klevar lifted Brightons right arm, and shoved it back into its socket. There was a crack as the joint reconnected. Brighton screamed, and pulled away, redislocating the shoulder, again. On the second try, Klevar managed to reset the shoulder properly. Brightons vision swam, and everything went black.

­­­­­­**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Queen Sunstar: That is it for chapter one! I know, nasty cliffhanger. Review, and you shall receive! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Queen Sunstar: Here is chapter three of Conquering the Darkness. I own nothing of the Mario brothers, except the story, and some of the characters like Solance.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Three**

Queen Villana starred up at the clouds. She whispered something, and it began to rain.

"My Queen, the guardian has not been found, yet." Mario said.

"I killed the last guardian, and I sense, a new guardian out there. He is the one we fought earlier." the Queen turned to her disciple.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Twila focused her waning power on orbing to Clockwork Castle. She didn't get that far. She only made it as far as Rogueport. Wildfire was out walking, and ran into her. He was about to make a rude remark, when he realized who it was.

"Lady Twila? I know you! My master, Mario, told me stories about you! My name is Wildfire." The Yoshling said.

"Wildfire, yes, I am Lady Twila." Twila said. It started to rain.

"Lets get out of the rain." Wildfire took Twila to Frankie's house.

"Look who I found outside!" Wildfire called.

Koops eyes literally bugged out of his head.

"Lady Twila?" He whispered.

"Yes, my name is Lady Twila, but call me Twila, Ok? I am not a fan of royal titles. Who are you?" Twila asked.

"My name is Koops, and I am from Petalburg." Koops answered.

"I'm Goombella, and I am from here in Rogueport." Goombella said.

"You already know me, but I was hatched in Glitzville." Wildfire chimed in.

"the names Bobbery, I live right next door." Bobbery said.

"I am Frankie, a professor at U Goom, and I live right here in this house." Frankie added.

"I am Flurrie, and I live out in Punie Woods." Flurrie was last.

"What brings you to Rogueport?" Frankie asked.

"My power. As the new moon approaches, I lose my power until it is completely gone, then as the full moon approaches, I regain my power. I was trying to orb back home, but my power quit half way there." Twila explained.

"Where do you live?" Koops asked.

"I live in Skyland, inside Clockwork Castle, with my husband, Brighton, Great Lord of the Sky." Twila said, "I have no way to get home, unless I call Brighton, but he is not answering my mental messaging."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Solance arrived at the outer wall of Solar Hall. He walked up to the first gate. The guard, an Ember, stopped him.

"ID please." The Ember said, boredly.

Solance flashed his ID card.

"Go on, Solance." the Ember said.

Solance walked through the gate, and stopped at the inner gate. He repeated the process with another Ember guard, and gained clearance to the Solar Hall. The Solar Hall was a huge, golden fortress where Solarton lived, and ruled the Suns. The bottom floor was strictly for meetings, the second floor contained guest rooms, and the last three floors was were Solarton lived with his wife and Moon, Twiletta. Solance walked inside the fortress. He found Solarton in one of the meeting rooms.

"What's the situation on Earth?" Solarton asked.

"Its dire, sire." Solance said.

"And what is Brighton doing about it?" Solarton asked.

"I don't know, Sire." Solarton said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The right side of his face and right shoulder throbbed mercilessly. Slowly, Brighton stirred, and woke up. He touched the bandages covering the right side of his face carefully. He glanced down and noticed that his right arm had been taped to his chest, and any movement of his right side caused his shoulder to scream in protest.

"You are going to be sore for a while." somebody spoke.

Brighton turned to the sound. The bandages covered his right eye, making it hard to see. He recognized the voice.

"Fate, I feel so useless. I didn't even leave a scratch on the Shadow Queen. How do I fight the people I love?" Brighton turned away, and winced, as his shoulder moved.

"Eldstar and the other Star Spirits are doing everything they can to locate Twila. Eldstar has an armies of Starlets (celestial beings with star shaped heads) scouring the Earth for her. We can't get through the layer of darkness which has now completely covered the entire world, my Guardian of the Light." Fate said.

"Guardian?" Brighton questioned.

"You mean you don't know? Solarita, the first Guardian of the Light, was your grandmother. Her power was given to your father, Solaris, and in turn will be given to you. You are Earths last hope in ever seeing sunlight again." Fate explained.

"Are you saying that I am the next Guardian of the Light?" Brighton asked.

"You are the main sun of planet Earth, right?" Fate asked.

"Yes, I am the Great Lord of the Sky." Brighton confirmed.

"You carry the Sunstone, right?" Fate pressed.

"Right here, around my neck." Brighton said, wincing again as he pulled out the Sunstone from under his robe.

"That is the same one that belonged to Solarita. You are indeed, the new Guardian of the Light." Fate said.

"I still lost against Queen Villana and Mario. How do I fight Mario? How do I fight Peach?" Brighton asked.

"In your heart, you know the answer to that." Fate said.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Queen Sunstar: That is it for chapter two! Review, if you want more!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Queen Sunstar: Here is chapter four! I don't own the Mario Brothers, only the story and some of the characters like Solance.**

Mario returned to the Shadow Queen.

"My Queen, there are Starlets searching for Twila. I have had no luck in finding the Guardian." Mario said.

"_Mario, how could you fail me? You call yourself hero?_" Villana yelled.

"I will continue to search, My Queen." Mario said.

"Twila, what do you know of the shadow queen?" Frankie asked.

"I learned back in school that there was a battle for this world between her, and Solarita, this worlds first sun. Solarita died in the battle, and Emperor Koopalin sacrificed himself to lock the shadow queen behind the thousand year door." Twila answered.

"We already knew that, but is there a way to defeat her?" Frankie asked.

"We need the Guardian of the Light to release the Sunstone against her." Twila said.

Suddenly the ground rumbled violently.

"She is here!" Vivian cried out.

"Then we go out there and fight!" Wildfire screamed.

"Hello, that is the Shadow Queen you are talking about, Wildfire! You can't defeat her!" Koops cried, lunging for the tiny yoshling. Wildfire was too fast, and he slipped out the door before Koops could grab him.

"Wildfire!" Koops picked himself up off the floor, and raced after Wildfire.

"I say we join them!" Vivian screamed, following them.

"Well, I ain't missing the action!" Bobbery said, "You coming, Goombella, and Flurie?"

"Might as well." Flurie said.

"Count me in." Goombella followed them out the door.

Outside, buildings crumbled, and purple lightening struck the ground. Queen Villana chuckled evilly. The rain continued to fall, and she whispered another incantation, turning the rain into a violent thunderstorm.

"Hey lady! Try a mini egg bomb for size!" Wildfire attacked.

Goombella followed with a multi boink, and Vivian used shade fist, burning the shadow queen. Bobbery lit his fuse and exploded in Queen Villana's face. Flurie body slammed the queen while Koops shell slammed the shadow queen.

"_It is my turn! Shadow Wave!_" Queen Villana screamed, sending a wave of dark energy over Rogueport. It plowed through five of the heroes, but Vivian was somehow impervious to it. She quickly transported the downed Heroes to Frankie's house. Twila got busy, checking over everyone, and mending them as best as she could, with her limited power supply.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Eldstar has decided to heal your injuries, and you will report to training room three to train against me using the Sunstone." Fate said.

"I don't want to fight the shadow queen, Fate. This is a battle I know I can't win." Brighton replied, turning away from Fate, and causing his shoulder to scream in agony.

"Twila is down there, on Earth, and is probably under attack by Villana. You are refusing to fight for her?" Fate asked.

The door opened, and Eldstar entered the room.

"You are right, I am failing Twila, by not fighting for her. I will go fight." Brighton said.

"Good." Eldstar said, healing Brighton's injuries. He removed the bandages.

"I don't want to train. I already know how to fight with the Sunstone." Brighton said, rising.

Before anyone could stop him, he flamed out.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Shade Fist!" Vivian cried, releasing a fresh wave of fire.

"_Pathetic. You are too easy to fight._" Villana tossed the shadow siren aside.

Vivian screamed as she hit a building, causing it to fall on her. Just when it seemed she was going to be crushed by the falling brick and mortar, someone flamed in, and flamed out with her in tow.

"Great Lord Brighton?" Vivian asked.

The Sun turned to her.

"Yes?" He asked.

"I tried to fight back, Your Grace, but she was simply too powerful." Vivian said.

"I know. Thats why i am going to fight her, and reclaim my world. I am putting you down here, out of harms way." Brighton set the shadow siren down in front of Frankie's place, and turned to the shadow Queen, and Mario.

"You have gone far enough, Villana! Release Mario now!" Brighton ordered, switching to solar mode as he talked.

"_Mario is a good disciple, Guardian, but i don't see your disciple with you._" Villana snarled.

"I don't need a helper to help me fight! I challenge you, one on one, in the sky! Now!" Brighton replied.

"_Challenge accepted, Guardian._" Villana said, rising into the sky.

Brighton rose with her, left hand on the Sunstone, right hand glowing crimson. Vivian watched, and realized what was about to begin. She ran inside Frankie's place.

"Its starting! The battle is starting!" She screamed.

"No, not the battle between Light and darkness!" Goombella limped to the window.

Outside, the Sun and the Shadow Queen squared off. Brighton unleashed a barrage of fireballs at Villana. Villana dodged the attack, and sent a wave of darkness at Brighton, who guarded against the attack. Brighton's left hand glowed blue, and he used Thunderhand to send a blast of electricity at Villana. The attack hit home. Villana screamed.

"Time to up the ante! Darkstone come to me! Black fire rage!" Villana released a wave of black fireballs. Brighton took damage.

"You want to up the ante? Fine! Lets see how you fare against the Sunstone!" Brighton pulled out the Sunstone. Unfortunately, he pulled the Sunstone out too fast, and wound up nearly choking himself.

"You call yourself the Guardian?" Villana sneered.

"I'll deal with you as soon as I start breathing again." Brighton retorted, wheezing, and rubbing his now sore neck.

"There are no breaks in battle, you pathetic excuse for a Guardian! Solarita must be rolling in her grave to see were her power has gone!" Villana said.

"Don't you dare bring up Grandma Solarita! Maximum Fire!" Brighton screamed, releasing a deadly wave of fire from the Sunstone.

Darkstone and Sunstone clashed back and forth, nether side was willing to give an inch. The battle continued to be fought in the sky. Brighton was tiring. He knew he would not last much longer if the fight continued.

'_If I go supernova, I could destroy everything! I will not sacrifice myself just yet. I will have to unleash the full power of the Sunstone, but do I have enough strength to survive?_' Brighton thought quickly. He looked down at the world below, and decided. His eyes turned gold, and he placed both hands on ether side of the Sunstone, and pulled it apart. Inside the Sunstone, lay the pure light of Solon, the first sun. the light shot forth, eager to be free. Villana did the same thing with the Darkstone, releasing the pure darkness of Argon, the first evil. Light and Shadow hit with a deafening explosion. Both sides poured all they had into their stone, trying to overpower the opposing side.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Queen Sunstar: Thus ends Chapter Four of Conquering the Darkness. Next Chapter is the big finale, who will win, Brighton or Villana? Review, if you want to find out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Queen Sunstar: chapter four is here at last! I don't own the Mario Bros, but I do own the story below, and some of the characters like Solance.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter four**

'It is not working, I will have to go supernova. Wait, the Sunstone goes supernova, it just might be enough! Here goes everything I've got!' Brighton thought quickly. He was exhausted from the strain of using the Sunstone.

"_Solarita was more of a challenge then you! Prepare to meet her on the other side!_" Queen Villana screamed. Her Darkstone stopped glowing. Then she did the impossible. She absorbed the Darkstone into herself.

"Peach, I know you can hear me! I know you are still there! Catch!" Brighton threw the Sunstone with all of his might.

Villana caught it, and stared at the sun, confused.

"Abeo abdera nox noctis redeo adfero flamma!" Brighton screamed, causing the Sunstone to explode. The explosion ripped Villana's soul from Peaches body. Peach dropped back to earth, and landed gently on the ground, unconscious. Mario was set free, and ran to Peaches side.

"Peach, my love, can you hear me?" Mario asked.

Peach stirred and awoke.

"Mario, you saved me again." She said, hugging her lover.

"It wasn't me, my love. It was Brighton. Lets get you inside." Mario carried her inside Frankie's house.

"Mario! You are back with Peach!" Wildfire cried, thrilled to see his master again.

"Mario, and Peach! He saved you!" Twila cried, coming over to assess their injuries.

"It looks like a war happened in here." Mario said, looking around at each of his allies.

Goombella had a bandage around her left foot, Wildfire's right arm was in a sling, Bobbery had some burns, Flurrie had several darkening bruises on her body, Vivian was uninjured, and she was holding the limp, unconscious form of Koops on her lap.

"You happened." Twila said.

"Me? You mean I attacked them?" Mario asked, incredulously.

"You were evil. I am not sure about Koops, but everyone will live. I can't cry on command, you know." Twila said.

Twila is a phoenix moon. She has phoenix powers, and her tears can heal all aliments, even death.

"Koops protected Wildfire from a direct hit." Vivian said, refusing to look at Mario.

"I am sorry." Mario tried.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brighton knew he had damaged Villana badly. Silently, he watched her reassume shadow form.

"_You are going to pay for that! Shadow Terror_!" Villana screamed.

A wave of darkness infused with purple lightening shot forward. Brighton stood his ground.

'She is a shadow. Sunlight should burn through her easily.' Brighton thought. Suddenly, it all became clear. He knew what he had to do. The attack hit, and Brighton took more damage.

"Any last thoughts, Villana? Crystal stars! I summon you to me! I know I can't win this fight, but I when I go down, so will you!" Brighton wondered if his last desperate gamble will work.

The crystal stars surrounded him.

"_You will be dead too!_" Villana screamed.

"Ancient Heavenly Explosion!" Brighton called, releasing the power within each star. The stars exploded, and their individual powers flowed as one to hit Villana. She screamed, but survived the attack.

"_I survived, you solar fool!_" Villana sneered, releasing the shadow terror again. Brighton guarded against the attack.

"Then that's it, then." Brighton knew what he must do to destroy Villana once and for all.

Mentally, he prepared himself. His body heated up, and he dove at Villana.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was a deafening explosion of hot ultraviolet light that shattered the windows, and slowly, it went dark again. Shaking, Twila went to the broken window. Her eyes scanned the darkness for Brighton, and she couldn't find him.

"No, Brighton!" Twilas terror filled scream filled the night.

Mario ran outside with Peach, and was the first to find Brighton. The Sun was unconscious. He laid in a slowly growing pool of his own blood. Mario felt for a pulse. Twila ran out into the night and joined them. Mario turned toward her, and shook his head sadly. He had not found a pulse.

"Was that a supernova?" Peach asked, tears filling her eyes.

"No, that was an old move that is just as dangerous." Twila said, tears streaming down her face, "Give me a minute to cry over Brighton. I am a phoenix moon, and my tears can bring him back, hopefully."

A minute passed. Brighton's body glowed blue, and healed. There was a sudden sharp gasp, and Brighton woke up.

"Villana is gone, this time, right?" He asked, sitting up.

"I am waiting." Twila said.

"Waiting for what?" Brighton asked.

"The next time you die, I am not crying on you in hopes my tears save you." Twila said.

"Oh, that. Thanks for the save. I was counting on you to heal me." Brighton said.

"I haven't seen Villana. Look! Solance is bringing forth the light!" Mario pointed skyward. Solance was driving out the remaining darkness.

"My allies, they will need to be healed. They fought Villana themselves, hoping to save me." Mario said, remembering Koops beat up face.

Brighton stood.

"Let me see them. I can heal them." Brighton said.

Mario led the way to Frankie's house.

"Mario! Who's that?" Wildfire asked.

"This is the guy that just saved us. His name is Brighton. He is our Sun." Mario explained.

"Can he fix my arm?" Wildfire asked.

"I bet I can." Brighton healed Wildfire.

"Cool! It is like new!" Wildfire tested out his arm.

Brighton healed Goombella, Flurrie, Bobbery, and checked over Vivian for injuries. She had none. Finally, he worked on Koops.

"I am afraid I may be too late." Brighton focused on healing Koops. He healed the injuries, and was successful in saving Koops, who woke up a minute later.

"Are you Great Lord Brighton of the Sky?" Koops asked.

"Yes, I am Brighton." Brighton said.

"You saved us all." Koops said.

"I did, yes." Brighton said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How many times have you saved the world, now?" Twila asked a while later. She and Brighton were home inside Clockwork Castle.

"I saved the world three times, now. You saved the world twice. I am ahead of you by one." Brighton answered.

"Its over, now. I wonder, what is going to happen next? Who will try to harm our world below?" Twila mused.

Brighton chuckled.

"Be careful with what you wish for, dear." Brighton said.

**­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Queen Sunstar: That's it for Conquering the Darkness! How did you like it? Review, Please!**


End file.
